


Proposal

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, YuuWata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Yet another all-nighter is being pulled as Wataru stays up to accompany Yuuto in finishing yet another late-started assignment. But things get cosier than expected when Yuuto makes one tiny little joke.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Proposal

Staying up all night wasn't anything new for Yuuto and Wataru where assignments were concerned. Living together in the Argonavis sharehouse made things a lot easier since they wouldn't have to mumble excuses in staying over at each other's apartments anymore and the late-night sessions usually ended with them sharing a bed, especially when they'd started dating. They must've been dating for at least a year and a half by now, having gotten together not long after Banri had been discharged from hospital after the band had livestreamed Pray for him. 

Wataru remembered how relieved everyone had been to hear that their drummer was indeed okay and Yuuto had let himself break out into sobs of gratitude, repeating his thanks to each member over and over and hugging each of them as tightly as he could until Wataru reminded him that in order to keep them around he'd have to let them breathe still. 

A month or so after that, Yuuto had been helping Wataru pack some of his things when he'd suddenly paused and confessed his affection to the bassist. He recalled how he had also stopped in his motion and turned to stare in disbelief at his friend. Yuuto had looked at him with such a cute sheepish smile and a faint blush as he told Wataru he'd fallen in love with him causing Wataru to have a matching blush on his own cheeks as he mumbled over that he reciprocated Yuuto's feelings (and that hug had been more bone-crushing than any).

A soft yawn interrupted his thoughts and he looked up from where he lay against his boyfriend, both of them already settled in bed with the only light being the bedside lamp and Yuuto's laptop. He made a soft noise of concern to which Yuuto smiled tiredly at him and ruffled his hair a little, reassuringly. The redhead ducked under his arm to press closer to him, closing his eyes against the light of the screen and lay his arm completely over Yuuto's stomach. 

Yuuto's arm came down to settle and curl around him as the light tapping at the keyboard filled the quiet little room. 

Wataru knew he could've easily have gone to sleep since they were already in bed, but he felt a sense of loyalty in staying awake while Yuuto finished his report. Plus, it helped him know whether or not Yuuto actually finished the damn things or not.

The light tapping of keys continued on for awhile longer before it was overlapped by the sound of soft clicks and eventually Wataru saw the light behind his eyelids dim and heard the laptop shut followed by Yuuto's gentle yet relieved sigh. His eyes opened slightly as Yuuto shifted to put the laptop aside and lay back with his head hitting the pillow. Wataru opened his eyes more to see that Yuuto had turned the lamp off too, and then registered that the morning light was already creeping in after the break of dawn.

"We really have to stop doing this...I know..." Yuuto mumbled as if answering his own scolding before Wataru could open his mouth, "Hey, Wataru? We only have that one class later on, right?"

Wataru nodded, brushing his cheek against Yuuto's shirt.

"Then...then we can sleep, huh? That sounds good..."

The two boys settled in the bed more comfortably for them both, with Yuuto immediately wrapping Wataru in his aching arms and burying his nose in his hair, breathing in that soft scent of strawberry that only Wataru could have. Wataru snuggled against Yuuto's chest, absentmindedly bringing a hand up to fiddle his fingers around with Yuuto's necklace that he always had. Wataru had never questioned it before on whether it had any sort of meaning, but the two rings silently intrigued him.

Bathing in the light of the morning and each other's embrace, Yuuto watched Wataru fiddle with his accessory before he took hold of his wrist gently and slid a ring onto Wataru's finger next to his pinky, "Hm, looks like I'll have to get a smaller one if I want it to fit, eh~?" he teased with a playful smirk and watched as the realisation slowly dawned on Wataru and his expression slackened as his face fought to become as red as his hair.

The redhead and now red-faced boy in his arms looked up at him with a flustered, wide-eyed look that had Yuuto chuckling as he let go of the necklace, "Y-Yuu! Th-That's...! That's...! I-I...!"

"Oh? Are you saying you don't want to marry me? Wataru, I'm hurt," Yuuto pressed a hand to his heart and pouted mockingly before Wataru slapped it away to hide his beat-red face in his boyfriend's chest. Yuuto wrapped him up tightly in his arms against his body and pressed a kiss to his head with a smile as Wataru softly mumbled in return.

"...Ask me again when we graduate...but the answer is...yes".

**Author's Note:**

> If Yuuto's necklace has any sort of official meaning or symbolism of some kind then feel free to let me know. This just came to my head on a whim one day and I finally decided to sit down and write it out for y'all.
> 
> If you want to see what a disgrace I am to humanity over on Twitter then find me at [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings) I talk about YuuWata quite often as well as other anime and stuff.


End file.
